Forever Eren x Titan Shifter Reader
by Jessica Jeager
Summary: You and Eren are both best friends, and apparently, both Titan shifters. But do you have feelings for Eren? Eren x Titan!Shifter!Reader


You were on an expedition outside the walls. Suddenly, you dissapeard from your group.

"Where'd (f/n) go?" Armin asked.

Eren, worried, tried to hide it.

"Eren?" Armin asked.

"I haven't seen her. But we have more important things to worry about." Eren said.

"I thought she was your cru-" Armin was cut off by Eren covering his mouth.

Armin let a slight nod, and Eren let go.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

You had gotten slammed into a tree by a titan, flashbacks coming into your head.

"I'll...

I'll... Kill...

All of...

The...

Titans..."

Was the last thing you said, before a flash of lightning.

Everyone thought it was Eren, but as they looked over to him, he was still a human.

"If it wasn't you, Jeager, who the hell was it?" Levi asked.

"OOhhhh!~" Hanji squealed.

"We have another Titan Shifter!" She squealed.

You suddenly stood up, a 15 meter class titan, with long, (h/c) hair.

Though you didn't want anyone to find out it was you, you didn't want to hurt anyone, and you weren't fully in control, you started running farther into the forest.

"What the hell?!" Eren yelled, watching your titan form run.

"It's looks like the female titan, but we already defeated Annie, didn't we?" Armin asked.

"Yes, this must be another one." Mikasa stated bluntly.

Flashbacks went into Eren's mind. loosing focus, he bit into his hand yelling "I'll kill this female titan too!"

Another flash of lightning, everyone relieved it was Eren's titan form.

Looking back, you could hear the roar of Eren, you started running faster.

_Shit, it's Eren. I was hoping he wouldn't transform._

You thought to yourself.

Eren picked you up, throwing you onto a tree with a loud roar.

You waved your hands infront of your face, trying to signal you're not trying to harm anyone.

_There's only one girl I know who does that._

Armin thought. Realizing it was you.

"Eren! No! It's not who you think it is!" Armin yelled.

Eren looked over to Armin, then back at you, eyes widening, noticing your face, your hair color, your eyes.

_No...(f/n)..? You're not a titan, no!"_

He swung at you, punching hard, not knowing what he's doing.

"Shit, the brat's out of control again." Levi groaned.

"Hanji, i'm cutting Eren out before he does something stupid. You cut the female titan, see who's the shifter." Levi commanded.

Both flew up, hooking their 3DMG on the back of the titan shifters neck.

Hanji cut open you from your titan form, Levi cutting Eren out.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Hanji pull you from the nape of the neck.

Both you and Eren unconscious, Eren waking up slightly before you.

You woke up in a room.

"(f/n)...?" You woke up to see Eren standing over you, as well as over figures.

"Eren? Where am I?" You ask.

"Your room."

Eren was suddenly pulled out my Mikasa.

"Eren," Mikasa started.

"What now?"

"I don't trust (f/n)."

"What? she's harmless."

"She's a titan."

"So am I."

"But you're different. She could be exactly like Annie."

"So could I, but i'm not!"

"Eren, listen to me."

"No! You're always doing this, Mikasa. I know (f/n). She would never hurt us."

"You don't know that."

"You don't either!"

"Eren, stay away from her. Or things will get ugly."

"You're not gonna hurt her, because **_I'm going to protect_** **_her_**."

Before Mikasa could say anything, Eren had stomped out of the room.

* * *

As you walk into the cafeteria, all eyes are on you.

Whispering started.

You got your tray, and sat by yourself.

Until Jean came over.

"What?" You asked, noticing he's been staring at you.

"Oh. Mikasa's gonna kill you." Was all he said, before walking back.

"No, she's not." A voice said behind you.

Eren.

"Eren?"

"Mikasa and I had an argument. She just doesn't trust you." His voice trailing off.

Tears started to flood your eyes.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Eren said, grabbing your hand.

You smiled, but that smile quickly, _very _quickly, faded as Mikasa threw you out of your chair.

"M-Mikasa?"

She picked you up by your collar and punched you.

"Mikasa what the-"

She started kicking you.

"Mikasa-

She was now haywire. She was beating the hell out of you.

"Mikasa stop it!"

Eren held her back.

Mikasa quickly got out of his grip, just as she was about to punch you, her fist was quickly blocked.

"Mikasa. Stop." Eren stated flatly.

She gave you a dark glare. She was about to kick you, her foot blocked.

"I said stop." Eren said. voice getting evil.

Everyone went from shock to scared.

You slowly stood up. only to fall back down.

"Eren..."

Mikasa threw her scarf back, only to give you another kick, blocked by Eren.

"Tch. titan shifting bitch." Mikasa said flatly, walking back to her seat.

Eren picked you up, and carried you back to your room.

* * *

"Is my little titan shifter awake?" Hanji Squealed, opening up the door.

"Yeah, Hanji, I just got changed." You said.

"Great! Today i'm gonna be doing experiments on you and Eren! Follow me!"

She grabbed your arm, Dragging you outside.

She threw you next to Eren.

"Experiments?"

"Experiments."

Hanji stepped back, giving a thumps up, so both of you could transform.

Both you and Eren stepped over to get some room, both transforming at the same time, lightning forming.

There infront of everyone stood two 15 meter class titans.

Eren and You.

_So that was her!_

"Alright!"

Hanji did experiments the entire morning.

After the experiments, Both you and Eren made your way to Hanji's office.

"Hanji?" You asked.

"Come in, dear!"

You and Eren made your way to Hanji.

"Okay, you two, we're gonna have an expedition tomorrow, and I want you two to protect us in your titan forms. We're headed to Wall Maria."

Both you and Eren's eyes light up in amazement.

"May I ask what for?" You asked.

"We're trying to head to Eren's basement, find out what those monters really are."

"You'll need this." Eren said, Handing Hanji his key.

"Don't give ti to me, lord knows i'll lose it! Give to to Erwin tomorrow."

Eren nooded.

"Get some sleep you two, long day ahead of us tomorrow!"

* * *

Before the gate opened, Eren rode next to you.

"If we find out what those monsters are and how to kill them, I will ask you the question i've always wanted to ask you." Eren said.

You stood there, blinking.

"O-okay." You said.

As the gates open, you and Eren ride out first.

As they got further into the forest, smoke appeared, signaling them to transform.

Both you and Eren jumped from your horses, Bit your hands, and transformed.

Two 15 meter class titans, running side by side, infront of the squad.

"Hopefully we can make it to Wall Maria peacefully."

After 1 hour of running, Eren and You killing titans here and there protecting your squad, you finally make it to wall maria.

Levi cutting Eren out of his form, Hanji cutting you.

You were unconscious longer than Eren. and Woke up to Eren hugging you.

"Eren?"

"We did it."

"Did what?"

"We know what those monsters really are. It's easier to kill them now."

Eren offers you his hand, you take it and both of you walk outside to everyone cheering.

Eren with the biggest smile ever on his face.

"We did it."

he turned to you, crying.

"(f/n)?"

After dinner, you were laying in bed.

_Why did I have to go ahead and cry like a big idiot while everyone was cheering and celebrating._

"(f/n)?"

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm a monster, Mikasa was right. One day I might become like that Annie girl."

"You're not a monster."

"Yes I am!"

Eren looked at you, face in your pillow, crying.

Eren brought you up. he hugged you.

As he let go, he slowly kissed you.

"Eren..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes.. Eren...I will!"


End file.
